1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit for a gear selector device of an automatically shifted transmission.
2. Description of the Background Art
Known from DE 198 49 076 A1 is a selector device for selecting operating settings of an automatically shifted transmission of a motor vehicle. This selector device has an automatic gear device and stepwise shifting operation. A selector lever can be moved into the settings D, N and R, and the position of the selector lever can be displayed.
DE 199 03 294 A1 discloses a selector device for a motor vehicle with an automatically shifted transmission. This device has a first shift track for selecting various shift settings such as P, R, N and D, as well as another shift track for manual operation. The selector lever setting is also shown by a display scheme.
The setting of a selector lever is indicated by a display or display scheme, which has already been disclosed in DE 197 14 495 A1.
DE 101 08 267 A1 is concerned with a gear selector device for a transmission in a motor vehicle. The subject matter is diagnostics for the presence of certain electronic components necessary at least for shifting of the transmission or operation of the transmission control. Provision is made here for backlighting the selected gear selector position in the display scheme.
Increasing complexity brings with it the desire to combine the various display schemes necessary for the different automatic transmission variants in one display unit or one display module.